A Never Ending Dream
by Emeralddestiny
Summary: Marina got into an accident where she was put into a coma.While in it she finds her self in a land she's never seen before,but what happens when she meets a certain man and the people on the 'other side' decide to pull the plug if she never wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is my erm story...yeah thats it. lol alrighty here's a little background info. I got the tittle from a song actually i was listening to it and watching a movie as well once called 'Something like heavem' and well the two things meshed together and gave me this idea. This is a humorous fic and I'm sorry if your against all this but if you don't feel liek reading this then don't. The first chapter is a lil serious but it doesnt stay that way in the other chapters. **

**Summary; Marina got into a terrible accident where she was put into a coma. While in it she finds her self in a land she's never seen before but what happens when she meets a certain person and the people on the 'other side' decide to pull the plug if she never wakes up?**

Marina ran down the streets of the never quiet of New York. She woke up late this morning because her best friend just had to keep her up last night bawling about how her boyfriend didn't understand her and how he was 'holding back' whatever that meant. So being the good friend that she was she stayed up with her making about four coffee's in the process to stay awake to listen to her friends ceaseless crying. Also on top of that she had classes the next morning and she would be damned if she woke up late and walked into a class with three hundred people watching her. Not a good thing. So, as predicted, she woke up late called a taxi which was her big mistake and rushed out the door im a hurry and into the cab where it got stuck in a traffic jam ten minutes later. Marina couldn't deal with this, she flung the cab driver a twenty and opened the door running between cars that were parked in the middle of the streets and onto the sidewalk to her college speeding past people and being thankful she wore her running shoes.

As she ran down the crowded sidewalk people only had like two seconds to realize she wasn't going to stop and move out of the way. Unfortunatly for her a women came out of a coffee shop with a cup of, well coffee I'm guessing and SMACK Marina collided with the women causing the brown liquid to fly all over the women's expensive looking beige coat. Marina had no time to stop she turned around still running while the women began yelling furiously at her. "Sorry!" Marina yelled back and turned around again only to bump into another person except this time it was a man who looked liek he had beach ball stuffed into suit coat.

"Oh, hello there." the man said pleasently while holding her elbows and smiling down at her a little too appreciatively.

"Uh," Marina blinked a little confused. "Sorry gotta go." she said pushing his chest and him away, and once again dashed down the sidewalks.

The campus came into view but Marina saw that the street dividing her from it was filled with cars which she would have to walk around. Looking down the street and seeing it filled and then up seeing it just as congested if not worse Marina saw no way of her getting to school soon. So, gathering some courage Marina hopped onto the hood of a bright yellow cab having the driver honk his horn repeatedly and yelling at her through his window. She ignored him as she hopped from his car to another black one again having this driver repeat the cab drivers actions. She kept hopping from car to car, limo to cab to jeep etc. Until finally she reached the other side of the sidewalk where the cars she jumped onto continued yelling at her and honking at her also flipping her off. Marina still having a bit of adrenaline pulse through her viens took a bow and dashed up the hill causing the drivers to be far more furious than before.

She huffed and dragged her overly large purse further up her shoulder since she was a little, no scratch that, very tired from running a few blocks, jumping onto cars and running up hills carrying a purse that was at least twenty pounds. She felt like she was in the amazing race. She continued to run along the grassy field having her throat and chest burn, maybe that personal trainer her brother suggested she get would of been a good idea. It took her about four minutes to reach the front entrance of the school where she had yet more stairs to get up to her class. Where were the escalators when you needed them? She dashed up the stairs noting how no one was around and knew she was already late. She whizzed past doors, down hallways, up stairs, through uh, places...Whatever she got to her class and opened the door which squeaked quite loudly having everyone go silent and stare up at her. 'Dammit.' she thought as her loud gasping filled the silence.

"Nice of you to join us." the proffessor called obviously not impressed with the fact that he was interupted. Marina smiled and walked down the steps to an empty seat, her chest heaving. "As I was saying, the way that things are going will influence," The lesson went on and Marina took out her small video camera and tapped what she could while listening and jotting down notes. It was one of the worst mornings she had ever had but she was sure it wasn't going to be her last.

Friday rolled around and tomorrow was going to be her twenty first birthday she had already invited all those who were attending and realized half way through that she was a stranger to these people. They saw her but they didn't exactly no the 'real' her. It left her a bit upset but she said 'screw it, move on, next page.' and invited the rest of the people to a club downtown called El Ritmo it was very popular and she was sure that they were going to have fun. All she had to do now was buy her outfit and party her ass off like there was no tomorrow. And how time is so convieniently set Saturday came the next day, who would of thought? Anyways, she put on her nickers ( sp? u no those jeans that stop at ur knees but arnt capri's?) her black addidas shoes a black top that hit her at her hips and went around the neck having the neckline swoop dangerously low. Hey it was Saturday in New York and she was young, your allowed to do such things. But yes, her elbow length black hair with many blonde highlights was straightened and she styled it so that her bangs swept across her forehead. She did her makeup dramatically so that her gray eyes would stand out and then three hours later she proclaimed herself; Done.

She shouldered her large brown purse turned off all the lightts and prepared herslef for her druken night and the major hangover she was going to have in the morning. She walked to the club since as always there was traffic, this really was a city that never slept, and a few guys tried to make a move but she new her self defence and they were at the moment making sure they still had their , ahem, 'family jewels.' It was wild when she came inside, music pumping bodies pressed against eachother, sweating as they tried to keep up with the fast paced beat. She immediatly found her friends and drinks were soon handed out and dances given out. It wasn't long before Marina began to sing along with the music, it was the only thing she wasn't disgracefull at, well except maybe jumping on cars. She stumbled on her feet and tripped over her words. Soon though in her mind she decided that it was time to go home so without saying a word to anyone she walked out of the club managing to remember to get her purse and walked down the not so crowded sidewalks.

"That was fun." she hiccuped to herself and smiling at the gray buildings which were illuminated orange from the lamp posts. She tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and her hands went immediatly to her eyes since the world shifted and danced before them. "WhoOoOoooOoooAaaaaa. No more drikning, mph, for me." she laughed to herslef before looking up at the cresent moon. "I'm suuuuuuuupppppppeeeerrrrrrr girl!" she began to sing raising her arms into the air. "And im here tooooooooo saveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, phmph, the worrrrrrrrlllllllllld!" and with that she stumbled again and fell landing on her dear old rear. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she sat there alone in the darkness. "I'm not good for anything. Mom!" she yelled out loud not caring who passed by. "I shouldn't of run away! Ha, yeah really. School!...I hate you. I don't do nothing right! My friends aren't even my friends! Phonies! Thats what they are." she laughed again before her face was streamed with tears again. "I can sing right? So I'll sing." she nodded her head as if talking to someone. "I'm super girl! And i'm here to save the world! But I wanna know , who's gunna save me!" she stood up dancing wobbly in the middle of the street. "I"MMMMMMMMM Supppppeerrrrrrrrrrr ggggiiiirrrrlllllll! AAAnnnnnndddd I'mmmmm hereeeeeeeeee toooooooo saveeeeeeee the WORLDDDDDDDDDDD-AH! But I wanna know.'' she heard honking so she turned around dizzily and saw two bright lights heading towards. "who's gunna save me?"

The sound of screeching tires filled cut through the air just as a few seconds later something solid fell to the ground. Marina fainlty remebered confusion, and pain as something hit her hips, stomach and legs painfully, then a feather light touch of her small, silver crucifix brush against her cheek as she fell to the ground. And then.

Black.

**Okie, sorta creepy, sorta sad and well the singing was kinda weird. but hey thats life. lol that song super girl by krystal i think it is just popped into my mind and i thougth dude, thats sikk! so yeah i beleive it played nicely into it. Not all my chapters will be as this one, slightly rushed and not so funny but it will i promise. I just didnt want to get into detail bout most things since well it wuld get DULL. Yes dull so yeah review plz and tell me wat ya think, humor is for shure promised. :D**


	2. Gucci purses

**Well I'm glad i got that oher chapter out of the way cuz it was actually more difficult to write than i had realized. Yeesh i hate writing liek that for a long period of time but w.e iighty mow if you all think that this is a land in Hyrule have a magical purpose and save the world type of thing than i am sorry my friends you are all sadly mistaken. Ahem this story is actually about, well agirl messing everything up and managing to get in the way at all times, of course...**

Red lights flashed against the buildings as paramedics picked up the unmoving girl. They had checked for a pulse and thankfully found one, quickly checked her for injuries and were found with blood coming from her head. Urgently the paramedics called to one another getting the stretcher over while the man who had hit her was in a state of shock and being talked to by one of the officers. She was rushed to the hospital to the emergency room where the doctors concluded that she needed to go in for an emergency surgery. Meanwhile one of the paramedics found her purse which contained her personal information, they found that she was allergic to Penicillin and that today was actually her twenty-first birthday. They called her family and explained the situation to them and they immediatly rushed over just as the doctors finished the operation.

A frantic women appeared before the receptionist and asked for Marina Romanello while the women paged for the doctor who had performed the emergency surgery. In a matter of a minute the doctor was in the waiting room with a solemn face.

"Uh," the doctor didn't know where to begin. It wasn't an everyday thing for this sort of thing to occur. "Are you mister and missus Romanello?" the two people nodded their head in acknowledgement. "I don't know exactly how to put this but uh," he trailed off as he saw the parents faces.

"She died?" the mother managed to croak out, looking at the doctor with such a pleading face.

"No, she didn't she is quite stable at the moment though that is what I would like to talk to you about." the momentary relieve that the parents had was short lived as soon as the doctor said that. "Your daughter is in a coma. She still has brain activity and the surgery went well but, we don't know what kind of coma this is. Some last a few days, weeks, while others last years or are permanent."

The mother began sobbing again while the father told him to continue. "It's your descion if you would like to keep her on life support. We'll keep track off all brain activity if it increases or decreases, but usually a coma that lasts for more than two months is usually a bad sign, not many, actually very few, wake from those." the doctor rose from his seat. "I'll let you think about it."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Marina groaned as she opened her eyes. Her back was on fire and so was her head. She put a shaky hand to her temple as the throbbing pain pounded through it making it painful to even keep her eyes open.

"Never ever, am I going to drink again." she said to no one. She flung her hand out to get the lamp switch but her hand met with air. "What the hell..." she thought rolling off of whatever she was sleeping on. "Ugh, I need to buy a better mattress." she then realized she was sleeping on the floor as sat up abruptly. "I swear I better be home and not in some dude's house who likes Star Wars or something." she said aloud managing to find her purse.

She searched for her Tylenol and her hand closed around the small round tube. She let out her breath in relief trying to figure out which part of her house she was in, but it was so damn dark she couln't figure it out. So she got an idea. She put her arms out in front of her and dragged her feet across the floor in case she fell over something. About a minute of doing this and not bumping into any walls or couch, t.v, coffee table etc Marina stopped. What exactly, the hell was going on? This time she choose a different direction and continued her blind walk, must've been a power outage or something to make it all so dark. Still nothing, but then Marina realized something. She couldn't hear the usual sirens and honking of cars that was always present in downtown New York. She strained her eyes but only met with that ringing silence that drives you crazy, and...Crickets? What the hell, crickets? No such things existed in New York, okay, they did but, you never _heard_ them. Thats when Marina got a little queasy with worry.

She continued shuffling her feet against the ground and instead of feeling the usual carpet, ceramic or even hard wood floor of her apartment, she was met with something unfamiliar. She rubbed her foot gainst the ground and was met with a sort of 'swooshing' noise and almost as if small little beads were rolling under her feet. Automatically she thought, what the hell, and she realized that she had said it about five times in the last two minutes. Bending down she put her hand to the ground and was met with prickly yet soft strands of something. Pressing her fingers deeper she was met with something mushy, warm, yet moist and it stuck to her hands. Grass? And Dirt? Where the heck was she? Old MacDonalds Farm?! She didn't have any grass near her, the only grass she knew of was the field of her college which was a good fifteen blocks away from her apartment.

Of course! The college! Thats where she must be. It made sense now that she thought about it. The whole darkness and not bumping into things, oh and the grass. The only problem now was getting out of here and going home, she still had that pounding headache. She turned in a full circle looking for some sort of light and found some a good distance away. Great, she was in the middle of a fied in New York, the murders and rapists must be watching her now, and her only way out of here was a good forty minutes away or so. As she began walking foreward she rummaged in her large purse again and removed her can of pepper spray, yes and if you all must know she had almost everytyhing in that purse. It's New York we're talking about!

Marina continued walking and felt as if the lights weren't coming any closer, but she knew they were, she was just a damn slow walker. But she took this time to breath in the freash air that she never noticed before and looked absently at the sky. What she saw amazed her. There were billions of tiny helicopters up there! No, wait. Looking closer she saw that they weren't heicopters, but stars. Stars? Since when where there stars? Okay, sure there was the random one or two but there was so many. She continued to watch it in amazement and saw the cresent moon. Thats when it hit her. Not the moon, but a thought. Hadn't she been singing before? And then being the idiot that she was was in the middle of the road and a car coming to her. She didn't feel any pain, maybe she had passed out and...What? What did they do? Bring her to a field. Oh my God! What if they had raped her! She frantically checked her pants and other garments and found everything to be normal. Ir's okay, it was a dream the whole singing and car thing. Everything was good.

By the time she had panicked for the umpteenth time and went through her purse looking for a flashlight ( which she surprisingly didn't have.) she had reached the college. The only problem now was there was huge ass gate. Okay...She didn't remember there being a gate. Maybe it was the back of the school? She rattled them for a bit seeing if they moved, buuuut nope, nada, zilch. Not happening. Okay, time to get athletic, or try to. Marina grabbed the bars and managed to pull herself up a bit. Just as she started grinning like a mad women she started to slip down again.

"No, no, no!" and plop, she landed on her ass in the grass. "Owww." she complained rubbing the sore part of her body. She tried again, and again, and again, until finally she got so fed up she threw her purse over in frustration. Just before it landed Marina's mouth dropped and she froze on the spot. That was her favorite Gucci purse.

She kneeled in the dirt and put her arms throught the bars trying to reach her bag before some theif with a fetish for Gucci popped up. Her fingers barely brushed against the leather. She pouted at her lose but then glared at the gate.

"Thats it fence, your going down." she mumbled to her fence before grabbing it and lifting herself up again. It must've been her anger or desperation for her purse because she actually reached the top. "Aha!" she cried out but felt herself slipping foreward.

Her eyes widened as she tried to balane herself but that just made it worse. Still holding onto the top bar her body fell foreward and she flipped causing her butt to hit the bars and her to be on the other side of the gate. She immediatly let go and fell next to her purse. She wallowed in self pity for a bit but then caught sight of her it. She brought it to her arms and sqeeuzed it breathing out a sigh. Okay, time to get down to buisness. There was a path leading up somewhere that she could faintly see with the lights coming from a window somewhere. Again she just shrugged it off saying that it was the back of the building and it must be a janitor or something. She made her way up the path when she heard squeaking. Something dark darted past her head and she moved away with a yelp. Whatever it was had gone away and all that was left was Marina's fast beating heart. As she continued to walk once more, more squeaking started and she looked up to see a cloud of squeaks.

A flock, or pack, or guild or whatever of bats darted towards her causing her to panic once again. As they flew closer she ran for her bloody life and saw a door a few feet away, a lit window next to it. She slammed into the door, banging on it and kicking it as hard as she could all the while yelling at the top of her lungs. The door shot open and Marina fell in slamming the door shut with her foot keeping the evil rats with wings outside where they belonged.

"Thanks." she gasped while on the floor. "That was close, I didn't know we had bats around here." she said trying to calm her wildly beating heart and she couldn't help but think that if she kept this up she was gunna have a heart attack. She grinned as she stood up dusting herself off and looking up at the people.

Marina's grin fell like jell-o off a plate. She was expecting a old janitor with the usual blue uniform and maybe a mop in hand but thats not what she got. What she got was a round old man with balding hair and large mustache that had white hair lined with the black. His nose was large and his belly round. He wore simple cotton pants, shirt and a vest over, everything completely worn. A young women stood beside him with long, thick red hair. Her face was tanned and freckled a bit and she wore a simple dress and boots. These people looked like freakin hillbillies...As she stared at them with a confused yet scared expression she failed to notice they were looking at her in much the same way.

"Who the hell are you?" Marina asked her body stiffening and she dug her feet in the ground in case she needed to fight. Man she may be on the petite side but she had one large ass purse and she knew how to use it.

"We could ask you the same thing." the man said in a surprisngly deep voice.

"Ha, dude, trust me, your not a janitor! What is this! Some secret hide out!" then a thought dawned on her. "Oh my God are you guys like thiefs? No! Your the mofia! Gangsters! The Hells Angels! I'm gunna die!" she said and the two just looked at her more alarmed.

"Miss this is our home-" the man said again but Marina cut him off.

"My ass Farmer Joe, I know what your up to! And now that I came here and know your secrets your gunna kill me! Well sorry you got another thing coming!" Marina ran for her life as they tried to grab her.

Marina ran down the halls that were all wood and just slipped past the mans arms where his fingers just skimmed over her clothes. She went through bedrooms and dining rooms, the kitchen, everywhere desperatly looking for a way out. The house seemed like a maze as it seemed every room led to one another. She toppled over a chair but kicked it away at the girl who was behind her and scrambled to her feet. She ran down the other hall and didn't expect the large man to pop up at the end his arms out ready to catch her. Marina didn't have enough time to stop so as she tried she ended up slamming straight into him and sending them both into the wall. The man was slightly dazed as she pushed away from him and headed to the kitchen. Neither one was in sight so she stayed crouched by the floor. Where the hell was the bloody door?! Just as she saw it and figured the coast was clear she inched foreward but a hard object slammed down on her head and she fell limply to the floor.

"Malon! What was that?!" cried the man as she lumbered into the room breathing heavily.

"I hit her, who is she?" Malon said lowering the heavy pan she used as her weapon.

"I don' know, but she doesn' look from around ere." Talon said taking in her jeans and running shoes. "We should take her to tha castle, no one normal has hair like tha." Talon said indicating to her black hair highlighted with bright blonde.

Talon and his daughter got some ropes from the shed and tied her up making sure she could not loosen the ties. Talon lifted her into the cart and climbed in next to Malon. The animals would be safe for one day on their own. They rode urgently through the field and town reaching the castle at midday. They raced through the town people jumping out of the way wondering what was wrong with these people. However when they reached the gates to the castle the guards did not move but commanded them to stop.

"You have no delieveries to make today, what is your buisness here?" one burly guard asked holding his spear lazily, knowing that the old farmer was not a threat.

"We've found someone who broke inta our home, but she's not from around ere, she's differin'." Talon said causing the two guards to look at eachother with a smirk. Of course they thought that the farmer was a nut head but this was the icing on the cake. No...This _was_ the cake.

"Really?" the guard said stressing the e's. "And where is this mystery women from parts unknown?" the other guard mocked ignoring Malon's glare.

"In tha back of tha wagon, we tied her up so she wouldn' escape." Talon jumped from his seat with difficulty and urged the guard to follow him.

He did and walked over sighing and not really interested in what this crazy old man had brought him. But as soon as Talon threw back the thick burlap blanket the guard's smirk dropped. He looked shocked at Talon who nodded at him and the guard stepped closer examining this creature who was still unconcious. She looked Hylian enough except that her clothing were revealing and not like their own. The guard would of normally stopped and admired her figure but he was so shocked by what he saw that he continued examining her. Her hair was long and dark except thick strands were a bright blonde. No one had such a mixture of hair and it was quite frightening. The guard moved away and indicated for the other to open the gate which he did.

Talon covered the women again and sat up on the wagon nervous all over again that even highly trained guards would be afraid of -whatever she was. They started up the long path that headed up to the main entrance of the palace where more guards were about. They stopped and handed the reins to someone who worked in the stables while other guards came and picked up 'The Mysterious Women', thats what we'll call her for now. He slung her over his shoulder and began walking inside leading Malon and Talon inside. The castle was grand and extremely quiet, the guards positioned in the palace let their eyes follow the strange group and the bundle wrapped in the thick brown blanket.

It took them a few minutes to reach the throne room where the King had already been informed of a very important arrivle and was sitting in his throne waiting. He had sent for his top knights and guards since the guard from the gate sent a messenger saying that whatever was coming into this room today was possibly highly dangerous. The King sat straight and tall his daughter by his side and he glanced every so often at his knights who's hands were waiting on the hilts of their swords. He could hear their footsteps on the other side of the door and was guessing there were about four, perhaps five people in this group. When the white polished doors began to open , his heart beat began to rise and the guards became more tense. When the king saw a flash of red hair and a familiar looking ranch owner his mouth dropped, even the guards stood looser and glanced at one another looking irritated.

"Talon? Talon, the ranch owner?" the king questioned no one in particular. The said ranch owner was holding his worn straw hat ,fiddling with the rim of it.

"Your majesty," Talon said bowing quickly and shuffling foreward. "I'm sorry ta disturb ya at this hour but, bu-, this is very importan'." Talon fumbled while looking over at his own daughter for reasurrance.

"It had better be Talon." the king warned and he visibly swallowed.

"Right, ah- Someone broke inta our ranch a while back an' we caught her-"

"Her?" the king interupted with a critical brow raised.

"Yes, her. But yes, ahem, she wasn'-don' look...normal." Talonm shrugged not knowing had to put it into words.

"Not, normal...Is she disfiguerd?"

"No,no, acutally she is quite ok lookin' but she's not..like us."

"How do you mean?" the king moved foreward in his seat eyeing the brown lump on the guards shoulder.

"I think it be best ta show ya sir." Talon said stoney faced as he looked up at the king and his daughter.

The king took a moment to think, looking down at his hand on the armrest, then to his daughter who was seated on his left. She glanced at him with eyes he could not read and looked over to his guards who looked over at the king waiting for their orders, hands once again on the swords. The king looked to the brown lump once again and nodded his head to the guard holding the girl who nodded his head back. As the guard moved the lump from his shoulder the guards surrounding the room removed their swords causing the sharp ring of metal to echo around the room. The guard placed the bundle on the ground and began to remove the blanket from around her, slowly revealing her form.

There was a tense silence in the room as the guard did this that even the king got up from his seat and moved forewards slowly to get a better look at this creature. When the last fold was off the silence continued. She was tied up and obviously unconcious, her clothes were odd, she was wearing pants that were a dark blue colour and hugged her form, something that no women wore here for certain. Her shirt was alsd fitted and black, but the style was unlike their own. Her hair was long and dark but the blonde mized in it was a shocking discovery, but Talon was right, she was different yet at the same time not different at all. She looked Hylian enough but that hair and clothes set her apart in a way that made you want nothing to do with her. A witch was what went through his head immediatly.

Soon there was a circle of people surrounding her each trying to get a glimpse, even the knights and guards but they never let go of the swords or let them fall to their sides. The king didn't know what to do, but when they heard the person groaning and begin to shift they all moved back as if burned. They heard her grumble, something along the lines of an 'owww'. and her eyes opening.

Marina sighed deeply and went to hold her head since it was throbbing like she was hit by a truck, but her hands didn't want to work. Thats when she look down at herself, she was tied, and tightly, she looked up and saw people surrounding her. Thats when she screamed. She screamed her heart out and managed to get into a kneeling position looking frantically at everyone. Today was not her day, she passes out from the party then gets chased by bats, then gets chased by two crazy dressed people and now shes here, tied up no less and facing at least forty people, mainly men.

"Oh my God! Who the hell are all of you!" she said almost angrily causing everyone in the room to visibly tense. She was close to hysteria she was gunna bawl, she could feel her eyes stinging and her chest burning. "Untie me! What the hells going on! Where am I!" she repeated this sort of thing over and over so that they could get the damn point but they didn't exactly.

The king looked shocked as he watched this young women afaird and mad. No doubt he was afraid as well but he was at least safe surrounded by guards who were ready to die for him while she was tied up.He could understand her anger. He stood there stock still and trying to look like the strong leader he was supposed to be, which in this situation was hard. She was young, and helpless. Tied up on the floor frantically trying to get away from all of them and for a fleeting moment he imagined his own daughter in her position. It gave him a start but he immediatly shook it off.

"Please, we will not hurt you. Just calm down for a moment." the king said in his commanding voice causing her to look up at the king and it was such a powerful moment that something in the kings chest tightened. She was on her knees, tied and looking up at him with anger filled eyes. Her gray eyes looked like a storm raging at sea, they held so much power in them that he looked away..

"Who are you young lady?" he asked sitting straight in his chair while keeping a sharp eye on her.

"Untie me and then let me go and then I'll tell you." she spat out no in the mood for this little freak game they were playing.

She saw the man questioning her look as if her attitude had no effect on him and she didn't give a damn if she had one of those swords she would-hollap. Swords? Why the hell were they carrying large ass, sharp looking long knives?! When she looked around her and saw an entire circle formed around her long-kinfe thingies pointed at her, her mouth dropped open. Damn, was all she thought. The king seemed to see this and smirked cockily.

"Name. Miss?" he asked in a mocking tone and she wanted to slap the hell out of him.

"Marina. Marina Romenllo." she mumbled obviously unhappy with this situation this had to be against some sort of law.. Everyone glanced at one another, that was a name they never heard before, but the king had to admit there was a pretty ring to it.

"Where are you from Marina?" he asked trying out her name.

"New York." she said calming a bit but still scared shitless with all these people, they were waaaaaay different and dressed really..weird. Maybe it was some freak religion thing? When she said New York however they all looked each other as if they didn't know where it was. Come on, everyone knew where New York was. It was like asking what rain was, everybody just knew about it.

"I'm sorry I don't know this place that you speak of. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Where is your family?"

"...In New York." she said blankly.

A silence soon followed since they didn't understand what she was talking about.. The king seemed to grow weary of this conversation so he got to more serious matters.

"What were you doing inside Lon Lon Ranch?" he asked and Marina looked puzzled.

"Where?"

"This man's home." the King pointed at Talon who stood stock still now that all the attention was on him. Marina looked over and recognized him, immediatly she knew where this was going.

"You!" she said accusingly and if her feet weren't tied up she would of gotten up and beat the living heck out if him. "You attacked me! There were these crazy bats chasing me, so I banged on his door then they let me in, and after that everything's black. And then I end up here with you psycho people!"

"No! Majesty! She barged in an started knockin' things 'round! I'm sure she's a witch! With hair like that there is no other explanation!" There was a sudden burst of noise where everyone began talking to eachother trying to get their two cetns in about this new bit of information.

"Ah! Did you just call me a bitch! Whats the matter with you, you freakin' crazzy ass man!"

"Silence!" the king boomed and the hall became quiet once again. "It is too late tonight to try and figure anything out. Link, Daine, Villar and Nate, I want you to take her up to one of the lower class rooms. Untie her when you get up there but clasp her hands and stay guarded in and out of her room. Goodnight miss Romenllo, we will speak again in the morning. Everyone else guard the palace as usual, double the guards and the ones walking the grounds." and with that he left.

All the guards except four stayed behind and they went to lift her off the ground but Marina moved away yelling some pretty colourful curse words at them and flung both her tied legs and managed to kick one of them..They tried again but she repeated what she did earlier and one seemed to get really frustrated. A blonde one grabbed her roughly and threw her over his shoulder causing her to yell and scream while trying to kick her tied legs. The three other men made a like body shield around her and the man holding her. She didn't know where she was, how she got here or who these people were, but, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. The four led her up grand stairs and down beaituful halls but she didn't exactly pay attention to any of it since well, would you if some random guy threw you over his shoulder?Didn't think so.

Marina was thinking about when they put her down, since they had to eventually, what she could do to knock em out and run the hell away, or hop in her case. When they stopped suddenly and she heard a door opening. Homygawd! What the hell were they planning to do to her in a room with a door that closes! She began to swing her legs again and yelling at the men who just told her to be quiet.. Suddenly she felt herself being swung off the man's shoulder and she screamed bloody murder and then she landed on something soft and bouncy. WHAT THE HELL! Was what went through her head when she realized it was a bed. Thats it she was dead.

"Get away from me you freakin perv!" she yelled scrambling as best she could to the top of the bed where mountains of pillows were.

"Calm down." one man with light brown hair said. "We won't do anything...Unless you want us to." he said smirking while Marina gasped and started swearing again causing the three other men to start yelling at him and her.

"Give me your wrists." an older one with black hair and a beard said but she meerly glared at him.

"Jump off a cliff." she said causing the blonde one who carried her before to let out a frustrated growl.

He went around the bed to where she was, only to have her roll away since she was sorta tied up at the moment. He got really frustrated at that and went halfway on the bed and grabbed her holding her down while he asked for the-something. She didn't exactly hear since she was screaming again and trying to get away. How the hell she was still screaming and yelling and bursting her lungs, but whatever, she choose life over talking-ness. In the confusion she saw the three other men come and hold her down while mister blondie put something cold around her wrists. And then he brought out some knife thing and thats when she planned to kick him where the sun don shine except he brought down the knife, sliced something and left.

She lay there on the bed for a few more seconds her eyes closed tighly and not moving. She peaked one open and saw that the guys had left her alone. Curiously she lifted her wrists and saw that instead of ropes she had handcuffs on, well, something that looked like it anyway. What the hell was she gunna do? She looked at the door making sure they werent there and jumped off the bed. She ran around the room like a deranged chicken trying to find some sort of weapon. Ha, there was a vase! As she put her cuffed-shackled WHATEVER, hands around it and pulled...it didn't budge.

"Wha??" she said confusedly and tried pulling and pulling but it didn't move, it was like glued. Whatever there were other things in the room.

She moved to a table and thought about breaking one of the legs off and using it as somesort of club, again when she tried moving it, it didn't want to move. "What the bloody hell!" she yelled running around and tring to grab anything to see if it moved. Nothing in this damn room budged. Oh, these guys were good. They bolted everything down somehow so she couldn't use it against them. Pfft, since when did guys get brains?? Finally realizing defeat she walked to a large window whch began at the floor and went all the way to the ceiling. If she had the guts, she would of jumped through it...but she didn't have any that was the problem...Besides the lump on her head from the previous knock she got on it was still throbbing. She positioned herself on the floor facing the door so that when they came in she could see them and she would strangle the next person that came through. Thunder rumbled behind her and she cringed. Great, a storm, thats all she needed...speaking of needed.

WHERE THE HELL WAS HER _GUCCI_ PURSE! **X.X!**

**YEAH sorry it took so long and thats its not the greatest but major writers block and I need to get my butt moving...so yeah CC's are a must please. im liek half alive as i write this :P**


End file.
